fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ivan Dreyar
|race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = |previousaffiliation = |occupation = Mistrz Gildii Raven Tail |previous occupation = Legalny Mag |base of operations = Gildia Raven Tail Gildia Fairy Tail (kiedyś) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Yuriy Dreyar (Dziadek) Makarov Dreyar (Ojciec) Laxus Dreyar (Syn) |magic = Magia Shikigami Magia Iluzji |manga debut = Rozdział 117 (jako Shikigami) Rozdział 128 (osobiście) |anime debut = Odcinek 45 |japanese voice = Masaharu Satou |english voice = Bruce Carey |image gallery = yes}} Ivan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー, Ivan Doreā) jest ojcem Laxusa Dreyara oraz synem Makarova. Jest byłym magiem Gildii Fairy Tail i mistrzem założonej przez niego Raven Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 128, strona 19 Podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Ivan przybiera pseudonim Alexei. Wygląd Pomimo tego, że jest synem Makarova oraz ojcem Laxusa, nie przypomina żadnego z nich. Ivan jest raczej wysoki i ma bardziej umięśnione ciało. Ma czarne włosy i opaloną skórę. Posiada wyjątkowo długą brodę. Nosi ozdobny płaszcz wraz z czarną koszulą, do której przywiązany jest blado-błękitny kawałek materiału, zawiązan przy szyi jak krawat. Siedem lat później jego wygląd nie ulega zmianie, za wyjątkiem łysiny na czubku głowy. thumb|left|Alexei Jako "Alexei", wyglądem przypomina średniowiecznego rycerza, z maską zamiast hełmu. Jego wysokie ciało całkowicie jest pokryte zbroją (za wyjątkiem jego bujnych pomarańczowych włosów) z peleryną zarzuconą na plecy. Podczas pierwszego wejścia jego drużyny na arenę, trzymał w ręce duży sztandar z godłem jego gildii. Jego twarz zasłania złota maska. Jest lekko trójkątna z kwadratową częścią w okolicach podbródka i dwoma ostrymi częściami po bokach w okolicach uszu. Charakterystyczną cechą jego maski jest część na jego czole, która kształtem przypomina trójząb, tworząc wzór litery "W". Pod tym "trójzębem" posiada dwa otwory na oczy, dzięki czemu Ivan może cokolwiek zobaczyć. Posiada również dwa małe białe paski, po każdej stronie maski pod tymi otworami. Reszta zbroi składa się z metalowej części, osłaniającej klatkę piersiową, która jest oddzielona od reszty zbroi przez czarny pas cingulum, przechodzący przez cały brzuch Ivana. Na nogach, które również są oddzielone od cingulum przez tkaniny, Ivan używa tradycyjnej okrągłej części zbroi, która zasłania jego uda. Jego rękawice nie odbiegają od reszty zbroi i posiadają one charakterystyczne pasy na początku i końcu każdej z rękawic. Ramiona mężczyzny pokryte są przez czarną pelerynę, zakrywając tym część tylnej strony jego szyi. Początkowo przypomina tunikę Laxusa, z niebieskim, gęstym i ciemnym futrem na końcu materiału. Osobowość Podczas swojego krótkiego wystąpienia, Ivan pokazuje wiele oznak szaleństwa. Wydaje się mieć obsesję na punkcie Gildii Fairy Tail, co można zauważyć przy wyborze nazwy jego Gildii. Wydaje się cieszyć śmiercią "krótkotrwałych" rzeczy, co pokazał, gdy zabił kruka i zamienił go w shikigami, a następnie odgryzł mu głowę. Ivan ma zwyczaj nazywania każdego z przyrostkiem "-chan", gdzie nazywa np. Gajeela "Gajeel-chan" i "Laxus-chan", a nawet mówi "pieniążek-chan".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 128, strony 18-20 Ivan dba trochę o dobro swojej rodziny, czy to jego syn, czy ojciec. Kiedy mowa o Laxusie, mówi o nim jak o kopalni pieniędzy, twierdząc, że wszczepił w niego Lacrimę, pomimo świadomości, że może zabić syna.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 128, strona 20 Jako "Alexei", Ivan jest tajemniczym i okrutnym człowiekiem. Przy wejściu do Domus Flau, ujrzał Drużynę Fairy Tail A i był zły z powodu tego, co zrobił Obra, który pokazał im, co się stało z ich towarzyszką, Wendy Marvell, jednak pomimo tego stwierdził, że to co zrobili, było zwykłym sposobem powitania, pokazując tym, że Raven Tail nie będzie grać uczciwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strona 19 Zostało to później potwierdzone podczas walki Lucy z Flare Coroną, gdy Obra, najprawdopodobniej na rozkaz Ivana, niepostrzeżenie rozproszył magiczną moc Lucy, aby wygrać, ośmieszając tym Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 272, strony 13-16 Nie ma żadnego szacunku wobec swoich towarzyszy z drużyny i zdaje się trzymać perspektywy, że tylko silny zasługuje na szacunek, co widać po walce Flare, która prawie przegrała. Miała ona później liczne sińce i rany, była upokarzana i poniżana przez niego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 277, strona 6 Mimo swojej okrutnej natury, Ivan jest szanowany przez innych członków swojej gildii, ze względu na to, że jest mistrzem Gildii. Wydaje się być jedyną osobą, która decyduje, który członek jego drużyny będzie uczestniczyć w następnej konkurencji, a oni go słuchają.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strona 18Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strona 6 Nawet Nullpuding odnosi się do niego jako "Alexei-sama", wskazując na wielki szacunek do niego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, strona 20 Historia thumb|left|200px|Ivan wszczepia Laxusowi Lacrimę Smoczego Zabójcy Błyskawic Gdy Laxus był jeszcze dzieckiem i jak to dziecko, nie wykazywał jeszcze żadnych imponujących zdolności magicznych, jego ojciec (którego to na pewno w pewien sposób upokarzało) zdecydował, zanim jeszcze moce Laxusa się rozwiną, że wszczepi mu Smoczą Lacrimę, czyniąc z niego Sztucznego Zabójce Smoków Błyskawic. Początkowo kierowała nim, jak sam mówi, litość, ale później pojawiła się również chciwość, ponieważ Smocze Lacrimy, na czarnym rynku osiągają zawrotne ceny. Z jakiegoś powodu zdradził Fairy Tail i stał się, jak to określił Makarov, "niebezpieczny dla gildii". Mistrz Fairy Tail, którego zadaniem jest dbanie o dobro gildii, nie mógł pozwolić na takie zachowanie, więc kazał ją synowi jak najszybciej opuścić.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 119, strona 9 Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że informacje, które Ivan posiada, w późniejszym czasie mogą być dla gildii niebezpieczne. Laxus bardzo przeżył wydalenie ojca. Fabuła Saga Festiwal Walk Ivan kontaktuje się z Gajeelem Redfoxem przez swoje shikigami, kiedy Gajeel wraz z Natsu poszukuje Laxusa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 117, strona 4 Ivan poleca Gajeelowi być cierpliwym w swoim dążeniu do zemsty na Natsu Dragneelu, prosząc go, żeby zaczekał z tym, aż Laxus zostanie pokonany. Później w jego Gildii, wyjaśnia Redfoxowi, że jego syn jest fałszywym Smoczym Zabójcą, tłumacząc, że gdy Laxus był mały, był słaby i z "litości" wszczepił mu smoczą Lacrimę, przez co gdy jego syn dorośnie, Lacrima będzie bardzo cenna na czarnym rynku.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 128, strony 19-20 Również chwali Gajeela za szpiegowanie dla niego Gildii Fairy Tail, nie wiedząc, że Redfox jest tak na prawdę podwójnym agentem dla Fairy Tail i szpieguje Raven Tail. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|right|200px|Raven Tail są gotowi na ponowną walkę z Fairy Tail Ivan złowieszczo chichocze i oznajmia, że nadszedł czas, by Raven Tail zniszczyło Fairy podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego razem ze swoimi podwładnymi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, strona 4 Ivan spogląda na arenę podczas Turnieju, do którego jego Gildia zakwalifikowała się na trzecim miejscu. Twierdzi, że czekał całe siedem lat, aby wreszcie pokonać swojego ojca.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strona 19 Kiedy jako drugi zespół pojawia się na arenie Drużyna Fairy Tail B, Ivan jako Alexei spogląda na nich, a kiedy Gajeel zerka w jego stronę, Ivan wymawia jego imię w zamyśleniu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strona 11 thumb|left|200px|Ravel Tail przystępuje do Turnieju Jako "Alexei", Ivan i jego drużyna z powodzeniem zajmuje trzecie miejsce podczas wstępnego konkursu - Podniebnego Labiryntu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strona 16 Kiedy jego drużyna wchodzi na arenę Turnieju, spotyka członków Fairy Tail, którym "Alexei" mówi, że to co Obra zrobił Wendy, było zwykłym sposobem przywitania się. Następnie Ivan przenosi się do miejsca dla widzów wraz z innymi członkami swojej drużyny. Wybiera Nullpudinga do konkurowania w pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju i najwyraźniej rozkazuje Obrze, aby usunął moc magiczną Lucy, podczas jej walki z Flare Coroną. Drugiego dnia Turnieju, u Flare widać ciężkie obrażenia, które otrzymała za karę od Ivana za jej "żałosne sceny" pierwszego dnia turnieju. Corona utrzymuje swoją obsesję na Lucy, jednak Alexei każe jej przestać. thumb|right|200px|Nullpuding przekazuje Alexeiowi informacje na temat walk trzeciego dnia Turnieju Trzeciego dnia, wysyła Obrę do konkurencji zwanej Pandemonium, jednak radzi mu, aby nie robił niczego niepotrzebnego, ponieważ gościem tego dnia jest członek Rady. Kiedy konkurencja zmienia się na Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej, "Alexei" mówi Flare, aby się uspokoiła, bo liczba wyświetlona na tym wskaźniku po ataku Obry jest tylko dla pozoru.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, strona 10 Pod koniec tej konkurencji, Nullpuding przekazuje Ivanowi kartkę z walkami dzisiejszego Turnieju. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że administracja jest bardzo kreatywna, po czym mówi reszcie swojej drużyny, że wreszcie mogą zrealizować swój prawdziwy cel. Pod przebraniem Alexeia, Ivan staje do walki ze swoim synem, Laxusem, rzucając iluzję na publiczność, w której "Alexei" walczy z Laxusem i ma nad nim kolosalną przewagę. Laxus odkrywa, że jest to tylko iluzja rzucona przez Ivana, ponieważ oboje tak na prawdę tylko rozmawiają i nikt ich nie widzi, ani słyszy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strony 19-22 Do Alexeia dołącza reszta drużyny Raven Tail, których także nie widać, ani słychać, ponieważ w iluzji oni nadal stoją na trybunach. Laxus pyta Alexeia o motywy jego działań, po czym mężczyzna zdejmuje maskę i ujawnia się swojemu synowi jako Ivan Dreyar, mistrz Gildii Raven Tail. Rozkazuje mu zdradzić położenie Lumen Histoire, a w zamian za to, da mu wygrać tę walkę, jednak Laxus zaprzecza, mówiąc, że nie wie o czym on mówi. Syn odrzuca ofertę ojca i wyzywa Raven Tail do walki. Ivan oznajmia mu, że to nie będzie takie łatwe, ponieważ jego Gildia jest wyspecjalizowana w zwalczaniu Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strony 17-20 thumb|left|200px|Laxus powala Ivana Potem wyjaśnia, że członkowie jego Gildii specjalizują się w posiadaniu technik, które są słabościami Magii członków Fairy Tail. Pyta Laxusa, czy naprawdę chce z nim walczyć. Jego syn mówi mu następnie, że Makarov dokładnie go zbadał, co szokuje Ivana. Zaczyna atakować Laxusa i domaga się, by zdradził mu położenie Lumen Histoire. Potem wysyła swoich podwładnych do ataku na niego, po jednym na raz. Ivan jest zszokowany faktem, że jego syn powala ich wszystkich z niesamowitą łatwością. Kiedy Laxus zamierza zaatakować swojego ojca, Ivan stara się go przekonać, aby tego nie robił, ponieważ w końcu są rodziną, jednak nie udaje mu się to i zostaje pokonany, niszcząc tym działanie iluzji. Zanim zostaje aresztowany i zabrany przez straże, mówi Laxusowi, że Lumen Histoire jest mrocznym sekretem Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strony 2-14 Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Jeden z Shikigami Ivana Magia Shikigami: Ivan posiada zdolność do przeształcania obiektów w shikigami (papierowe lalki). Zakres tej umiejętności nie jest nam znany, jednak możemy stwierdzić, że potrafi zamienić nawet żywe obiekty, co pokazał, kiedy przemienił kruka w jedną ze swoich lalek. Takie shikigami mogą być później używane do komunikacji na duże odległościManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 117, strona 4 lub do ofensywy, atakując przeciwnika sporą ilością lalek.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 5 *'Strumień Shikigami': Po stworzeniu ogromnej ilości lalek Shikigami, używkonik wysyła je w stronę przeciwnika w postaci mocnego strumienia. Strumień, po uderzeniu z celem, mnoży się na kilka mniejszych potoków, które otaczają wroga ze wszystkich stron.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 5 *'Mroczna Bomba Shikigami': Użytkownik uwalnia ogromnej ilości lalek Shikigami i gdy są w pobliżu ich celu, łączy je, tworząc kulistą bryłę, która eksploduje i uwalnia silną falę ciemnej energii. Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 169 thumb|right|200px|Iluzja walki Ivana z Laxusem Magia Iluzji: W trzecim dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Ivan ujawnia swoje możliwości do korzystania z najlepszych iluzji, będąc w stanie oszukać nawet szanowanych magów, takich jak członkowie 10 Świętych Magów, czy członków Rady. Udało mu się oszukać całą zgromadzoną publiczność na Turnieju, ukazując im fałszywą walkę pomiędzy nim (Alexeiem), a Laxusem, a także ukryć ich prawdziwe postacie oraz położenie reszty jego drużyny, tworząc pozór, że on sam siedzi na widowni, a jego drużyna na trybunach. Według niego, inni ludzie nie mogą ich zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strony 21-23 Występy w innych Mediach Ivan pojawia się w grze Fairy Tail: Powrót Zerefa jako główny antagonista w oryginalnej fabule gry. Ze względu na maskę i całkiem inny ubiór, nie było wiadomo, kim on do końca był. Walki i wydarzenia *Laxus Dreyar kontra Alexei (jako Ivan) Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildi Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Raven Tail